


Sometimes You Forget It's Night Time

by MaidofLife



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - John and Jade's Last Name Is Sassacre, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Alternate Universe - Trolls Live On Earth, F/F, F/M, John and Jade Live Together, M/M, Multi, POV Multiple, Rose and Dave Are Cousins, Rose and Dave Live Together, huehuehuehue, i have nothing to put here tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidofLife/pseuds/MaidofLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate-universe where it's common for humans to have night-terrors; the betakids find themselves in front of a resort they're going to stay at for the rest of the summer.<br/>While exploring around the place, they find that the betatrolls happen to be staying at the resort as well.<br/>Trouble ensue and, of course, some romance as well mixes into the shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Action Movies and Plane Rides

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't check the tags, Jade and John's last names are Sassacre instead of Egbert/Harley, sense they are related. Rose and Dave are cousins that live with each other, so they call each other their sibling.

You can't even believe that your grandpa was able to pay for the four of you to go to this place! 

Your name is Jade Sassacre, and for the whole summer, your grandpa let you and your friends Rose Lalonde and Dave Strider, along with your brother John Sassacre; go to a resort! This wasn't just any resort though, this was the famous Skaia Resort! Skaia is one of the most, if not THE most, fun place to be for a whole summer! The whole place is jam packed on a huge island and is divided into 3 sections. First was Prospit, a bright and colorful area that most kids your age and younger like to play at. With sandy beaches where every grain is beyond perfection, and theme-park rides that even drag the adults to try for themselves. In the middle was the simple resort hotels, and the most humans like yourself just go in there to lounge around when the rides in Prospit are closed. 

If you aren't one to lounge around in hotels for fear of falling asleep, you could always try the last section, Derse. Derse was not a place for kids, but instead for those edgy teenagers and adults. This place has many jam-packed clubs and bars. Though there is a few horrific rides that will scare you awake for the rest of the night. Like haunted-houses and other creepy things that you yourself would not attempt. You feel that your brother would feel the same way, but your friends would love this area, you can bet a dozen pumpkins on that!

All the background information about this amazing resort aside, currently you're watching Ghostbusters for the 6th time and counting with John, and you're starting to fall asleep. You slap your cheek softly to get yourself out of the tired funk. You need to be energized, and it is really rude to spend the next 12 hours sleeping! You could wake up screaming like a baby and disrupt the other people going to Skaia Resort!

John notices your small cheek slap. "Jade, do you want to watch something else?" He asks, obviously worried. You nod, then abruptly turn to him. "And please, for the love of god, NOT Con-Air!" You say. John can't blame you for your moodiness, he's going to be a little cranky sooner or later.

Humans have an interesting biological trait, they have very terrifying night-terrors. Scientists believed that it was a long-ago trait used to not be groggy and be red-alert, in case of either prey or predator. Now that the need to hunt or be hunted has past, this gene/trait should've been long gone, but it remains in most humans today. Usually Elderly and Children do not get as scary night-terrors, whilst the in-between of these two age groups experience mild to horrifying night-terrors. Another annoying thing about this trait is that through the age of 16-21, you're best advised to take the minimum amount of sleeping time needed, because the night-terrors were so full of horror that it's not uncommon for the person to wake up crying like a baby. 

One plus was that if you had a significant other sleeping with or nearby you, the night-terrors calmed down considerably. Maybe it was because you feel safe and secure?

Whatever the reason was didn't matter, at least you could actually get some sleep this way. Trouble is, nobody ever liked you enough to date you. You and John were the "innocent-best-friend" that nobody would consider dating sense you and the person were such good buds. Ironic enough, sense you are such good buds with 12 other people, you often get asked for dating advice.

Speaking of the 12 other people. When you were 13, you stumbled across a couple of trolls. At first you thought they were internet trolls, who were just trolling you in the trolliest of internet troll ways. But in reality they were real trolls, who were just trolling you in the trolliest of real troll ways. You weren't surprised, trolls have been inhabiting earth as much as humans have; so there was no need for alarm when you chatted them up.

Sighing, you turn towards Rose. Rose was currently reading one of her many thick books she packed. The book she was currently reading had small text, so you would have to lean in close to see what she was reading. You never can find out the title, Rose covers all of her books with book-covers, the colors ranging from the darkest purple to the lightest pink.  
You decided not to attempt to snoop because that could lead to your certain demise; and you instead ask Rose what she was reading.  
"Just a some light reading material, I should be able to finish this one once we return from our trip." She answered, her mouth turning slightly upwards.  
Did she just say _light reading material_!? Before you could ask, she answered your question, as if she read your mind. "I have read thicker books to pass the time, I even brought some in case I finished this book right here." She carefully placed a velvet bookmark into her book, closing it just as carefully. She reached down to under her legs, bringing out a rather large bag. She showed the inside; revealing a whole lot of books on one side. There was her knitting set right next to the books, with a reasonable amount of yarn. She brings out a not-so-large book. This one had a pink book cover. 

She hands the book to you, her ghostly smile still remaining. "I can tell you're bored, this book I think will help pass the time." She said. You thanked her, carefully taking the book. You don't want to ruin one of Rose's books!  
Almost instantly, she turns returns to her other book. Not wanting to interrupt her again, you opened the book.  
The book was an adventure-novel about a young boy going into a secret cavern and finding treasure and all that. It's like Rose knew you'd be bored so she packed this book just in case.

As you got absorbed into the book, you felt a light tap on your right. You jolt, then turn. It was John. You closed the book, leaving a thumb in to mark your spot. "What is it, John?" You ask. John grins. "I found a movie!" He said simply. Oh yeah! Movie! Before you completely forgot about the book, you ask Rose for a bookmark; Rose giving you a sticky-note from her bag.  
Once you bookmarked your spot, you started watching another action movie. This one you actually took a liking to, wanting to re-watch it over and over. This time is was John that wanted to change the movie.  
"After a while, you predict the plot; and it get's boring!" John said, searching through the movies available on the TV.  
"John how are you even able to watch Con-Air and Ghostbusters so much then?" You reply, grinning. John huffed, arms folded.  
"I can appreciate amazing movies too!" He answered.  
Dave, who was mostly silent for the flight, turned towards the both of you.  
"Amazing movies? I don't think those two movies are 'amazing', dude." He said, then placed his headphones back on. John looked like he was about to expload, then grumbled. "Am I the only one who can appreciate these classics?" He mumbled, selecting an action-adventure movie.

  


	2. Night-time On a Plane Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beta-Kids continue their plane ride to Skaia. Rose decides to talk to a friend of hers to keep herself from falling asleep.

The plane was going to land late at night; Derse and the multiple hotels would be open, but Prospit would be closed.

Your name is Rose Lalonde, and you're the only one in your group of 4 that knows one big thing they haven't realized was a possibility yet.   
You don't know why you're the only one that knows this big thing. The others would've found out just by simply asking the other 12 acquaintances.  
If it wasn't obvious already by the whole big hint about the 12 acquaintances, these 12 trolls were staying at Skaia Resort for the whole summer as well.  
How you found out was by asking your ~~girlfriend~~ friend Kanaya Maryam.   
It turns out that Feferi Peixes, a dear friend of Kanaya's, is very rich. And by very rich you mean VERY RICH. In the country of Alternia, Fuchsia-Bloods are legitimate royalty. They are the only heirs to the throne. And Feferi is the next empress. Because of this, she's able to go to Skaia Resort with all of her friends for the whole summer.  
This reminds you of a certain friend of yours, Jade.

Jade is the only one that you can actually talk to without her freaking out. Because she is weird, just like you. While John and Dave are also weird and able to tolerate your sophisticated snarkiness; Jade was able to not only tolerate your sophisticated snarkiness, but reply with her own snarkiness. You two are snark buddies. It's great, and she's always there for you, as you are with her.

Jade's grandpa happens to be very rich. Almost as rich as Feferi, even. With the plus of their dad being considerably wealthy, and your mother being wealthy as well; you all were able to be able to spend the summer at Skaia Resort.

One thing that was very obvious was that you were going to get bored very rapidly. You came prepared for that. Exactly 16 books, along with your knitting set will come in handy. 6 of these books are for your friends, sense you know they'll get bored. 2 books for each friend. Honestly you are unappreciated for how much of a good friend you are.

Moving along, you decided to message Kanaya to pass the time.

tentacleTherapist [TT] started pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

TT: Are you awake?  
TT: Please tell me you are.  
GA: I Am Awake  
TT: Oh good, I was beginning to worry that I was the only one awake.  
GA: The Only One Awake  
GA: Isnt It Rather Dangerous To Go To Sleep  
TT: It isn't dangerous, but it's in human's genetic code to create our own night-terrors subconsciously, so we get up quickly and be quicker hunters or run away from predators.  
TT: I find it fascinating that we still have this gene today.  
GA: Isnt It Rather Strange To Still Have This Gene Even Today  
GA: I Mean  
GA: Think About It Rose  
GA: Ive Read Online About Adaptions In Species  
GA: I Find It Rather Odd That This Now Unnecessary Gene Is Still Part Of Every Humans Life  
TT: Now that you mention it, it is rather odd.  
TT: I too have read up on adaption, out of shier curiosity.  
TT: I see why you are confused.  
TT: Why hasn't this gene just, cease to exist? It served it's purpose when humans were in a time that they needed to be wide awake at certain points to be safe.  
GA: Rose Please Dont Turn This Into A Conspiracy Theory  
GA: Not Everything Is Connected To A Secret Area In The Government That Plots On Taking Over Every Human Mind  
TT: You know me too well, Kanaya dear.  
TT: But still, it wouldn't make sense that this gene stayed with us with no purpose other than to terrify ourselves.  
GA: That Is True  
GA: But Before You Turn This To Just Connect It To The So Called  
GA: Illuminati  
GA: Shouldnt You Be Worried About Your Friends  
GA: You Did Say You Were The Only One Awake  
TT: Well, John and Jade are certainly worn out.  
TT: I'm not sure about Dave though. Let me check.

You turn toward your brother, hearing his music blaring into his ears.  
Instead of doing what usual siblings do, which is poking their said sibling; you quickly find Dave's iPod and lower down the volume considerably.   
"Rose cut that out and gimme my iPod." Was all you needed to confirm that he was awake.

 

TT: He's awake.  
GA: Alright  
GA: Lets Move On To Topics I Am Actually Fond Of  
TT: Aw, I thought you liked listening to my whole schpeel on all my theories.  
GA: While It Is Rather Enjoyable Sometimes To See You Ramble And Ramble To No End  
GA: Im Not In The Mood For You To Ramble And Ramble To No End  
TT: Alright, what shall we talk about then?  
GA: I Dont Know  
GA: How Have You Been  
TT: I've been doing well, thank you for asking.  
TT: How about you? How's the people at Skaia Resort treating you?  
GA: I Am Doing Well Also  
GA: The People Here Are All Highbloods Or Very Wealthy Humans  
GA: All I Can Say Is That The Lowbloods Arent Taken Very Seriously  
GA: Especially Sense We All Came Here Because Of Feferi  
TT: That's a shame.  
GA: It Really Is  
GA: Now Heres Another Question For You Rose  
GA: You Came Here Because Of Jade I Assume  
GA: So Is Your Older Sister Coming Along  
GA: And Perhaps Her Friends As Well  
TT: To be honest I wouldn't be surprised if they did happen to be here.  
TT: Roxy and her friends all went on a trip before I went to the airport myself.  
TT: If I happen to find them here, you'll probably know.  
TT: Speaking of which, where exactly should we meet up? I know you've been dying to meet me.  
GA: I Have Not Been Dying To Meet You  
GA: I Just Think It Would Be Nice To Actually See And Hear You Instead Of Just Seeing Your Text  
TT: How sweet of you.  
TT: Although I am in the same boat as you, to be honest.  
TT: I'd would enjoy being in your company as well, Kanaya.  
GA: Well Then  
GA: I Guess We Both Are  
GA: Metaphorically  
GA: Dying To See Each Other  
TT: Indeed we are.   
GA: I Think We Should Meet Over At Derse  
GA: There Is A Club There That I Believe Is Just Called Club Derse  
GA: Its The First Club Youll See On The Border Of The Hotels And Derse  
GA: If You Somehow Are Able To Split Off From Your Group  
GA: We Can Meet There  
TT: This all seems like an amazing plan, but why exactly do you want us to be alone?  
TT: Do you have feelings for me you wish to confess?

You know this was a really bold move on your part. Kanaya is probably blushing a really deep jade color right now.  
It's now or never, you suppose. 

 

GA: If Im Being Totally Honest Here I Wouldve Liked To Confess In Person  
GA: But I Guess Ill Have To Do It Now  
GA: Sense You Caught Me  


**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha I'm writing this really late and I somehow am able to type clearly!


End file.
